Ten little Ninja boys
by sonia555220
Summary: Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, and TenTen are all sent on a mission to the land of Bears. On the way one by one they all start to die off. But who's killing them...?
1. Ten little Ninja boys went out to dine

Kakashi entered the Hokage's office once he received word that Lady Tsunade who wanted to see him. "Kakashi why did you fail your last mission…?" she asked with an angry expression. "…We had problems with Naruto." Kakashi replied trying to carefully chose his words. "It was an A ranked mission, meaning don't fail it!" Tsunade shouted smashing her fist on the desk, splitting it in two.

The door quickly opened and someone came running in who seemed to be in a hurry. "Lady Tsunade we got word form- Gah! Not again…" Shizune said with a sweat drop seeing another desk broken. "What is it Shizune?!" Tsunade asked still angry. Shizune quickly got over the shock form another desk broken. "Right, well the land of Bears had sent us a request for an A rank mission." she replied as Kakashi sighed knowing that would be his next mission.

Tsuande smirked devilishly and announced "Since you failed your last mission Kakashi, this A rank mission would be your next." "Very well…" Kakashi said calmly as he turned around to take the mission scroll form Shizune. "Not so fast Kakashi, you're going with a team." Hokage said as he smirk only grew. She turned around and to view the village.

"Nine other ninjas aren't doing any missions. I'll send those nine with you." Tsunade said. "And who would those nine 'lucky' ninja be?" Kakashi asked slightly titling his head to one side wondering why he needed nine other people to back him up. "Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and TenTen." Hokage announced almost proudly.

After hours of gathering the other nine ninjas they all met at the village gates. "I find it strange that Lady Tsunade gathered ten ninjas just to do one mission." Neji pointed out. "I find it stranger that Kakashi is always late!" Naruto pointed out in annoyance that his former sensei was once again late. "It must be an extremely hard mission, how troublesome…" Shikamaru said with a sigh as he looked up into skies at the clouds.

Three hours past and Kakashi had finally arrived. "Sorry guys but a black ca-!" the sliver haired ninja was cut off when a fist smashed into his face sending him flying into a near by tree. "Stop it with your lame excuses!! Cha!" Sakura yelled harshly as Naruto rolled on the floor laughing. Kakashi stood up form the tree he had landed on, bewildered by Sakura's strength.

But that expression didn't last as his face was back to its monotone look. "Alright then let's get going to the Bear country. I'll explain the mission along the way." Kakashi said as he brushed off any bits of wood that mite have been cause by him breaking part of the tree by landing on it. He took out the mission scroll that was placed neatly along with his book.

"So what is the mission?" TenTen asked trying to lean over to look at it. Kakashi sweat drop and said "It's to catch bears and relocate them…" "Oh-oh can we cook them afterwards?!" Choji asked already thinking of food dish that included bear meat. "It seems the people of Bear country is having problems with the local bears and wanted them gone away quick." Kakashi said. "It can explain why they wanted upper class ninjas to deal with it." Neji said.

"It sounds like a bunch of lazy people to me." Ino said sighing. "I'm pretty sure they are at least decent people…" Hinata said quietly, but it sounded quitter than a whisper. "Huh?! Did you say something Hinata?" Naruto asked as Hinatar face grew red. "…N-no nothing!" she replied.

"It's getting dark." Shino pointed out as the others where lost complaining about the mission. "We should set up camp." Kakashi said placing his backpack down on the grass. "Yes finally I get to eat my photo chips in peace!" Choji said quickly taking out a bag. "Not so fast, you got to share first!" Ino said taking the bag always form Choji and taking a chip.

Once she was done she past to Sakura, who passed it to Kakashi, who passed it to Neji, who passed it to TenTen, who passed it to Shikamaru, who passed it to Shino, who passed it to Hinata, then Naruto, and finally it was returned to Choji.

"No fair it's already half empty!" Choji complained. "You know you should really look at it as the bag half full." Ino said with a cheeky smile. "You're the one to talk about…" Choji mocked. "What did you say…?" Ino asked putting on a scary angry face. "N-nothing!" he replied.

"_Ten little Ninja boys went out to dine; _

_One choked his little self and then there were nine._

_Nine little Ninja boys sat up very late;_

_One overslept himself and then there were eight._

_Eight little Ninja boys traveling in Devon; _

_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Ninja boys chopping up sticks; _

_One chopped himself in halves and then there were six._

_Six little Ninja boys playing with a hive; _

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_Five little Ninja boys going in for law; _

_One got into Chancery and then there were four._

_Four little Ninja boys going out to sea; _

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

_Three little Ninja boys walking in the zoo; _

_A big bear hugged one and then there were two_

_Two little Ninja boys sitting in the sun; _

_One got frizzled up and then there was one._

_One little Ninja boy left all alone; _

_He went out and hanged himself and then there were none._"

Kakashi recited the nursery poem which was at the very bottom of the mission scroll. Everyone stopped to listen to it. "Why would they put that in the missions scroll…?" Sakura asked almost creped out by it. Emotions ran high as they all heard choking.

It seemed Choji ate his chips to fast, his face was turning blue. His eyes rolled back as he choked his last choke. He fell back onto the ground, everything went quite, a deadly silence fell over them…

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I'll only state this once since I find it useless to repeat it in every chapter. I do not own any part of Naruto, it's all owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Nor I do own the nursery poem '_Ten Little Indians' _the only thing that I replaced was the Indians. I replaced it with Ninjas since it matches where this story is taking place.

**Writer's Notes:** This is my first mystery story! It is inspired by Agatha Christie's book _'And Then There Where None' _which I was forced to read because it was required for us to read it in our English class. Pardon me if there is any grammar or spelling errors, English in the past for me is was rather hard to learn. Please review, it makes me feel happy that someone takes there time to comment my story. Thank you!


	2. Then there where nine

Ino and Shikamaru where the first to react, they raced over to Choji's side. "Choji?!" Ino asked breathlessly as she kneeled down to his level. Shikamaru didn't need to do such action since he knew Choji was dead. "Ino-" Shikamaru said softly but he was to late Ino was already trying to heal Choji.

"No… no!" Ino cried out seeing no matter how hard she tried Choji would not come back to them. Shikmaru released a few tears of his own trying not having them over flow; he sure was doing a bad job at it. "Ino, Shikamaru-" Sakura said but Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's best if you leave them alone. Asuma's death was hard on them but Choji's… it's best to give them time to weep." Kakashi said having gone threw the same thing.

After minutes had past Shikamaru walked up to Sakura with eyes still wet with tears. "He couldn't have simply choked over a chip." he said quietly. "I was thinking the same thing. That is why we need to exam Choji's body." Sakura said. "Go ahead Sakura you're a better medical ninja than me…" Ino said whipping her tears. Sakura nodded and walked over to the body.

Hours past during the examination Sakura walked over to the group with a bottle. The bottle had strange substance in it. "This is what caused Choji to choke to death, poison…" she said holding the bottle up so they can see it. "It was slipped into the chips he was eating right?" Naruto asked. "Yes." Sakura replied holding up a chip that had poison on it. "Then why didn't we get poisoned?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru eyes grew wide knowing the answer. "One of us must have placed it in the bag when we where eating form the bag." he said in shock. "Don't jump to conclusions. Someone form a distance could have done the same thing." Kakashi said. "True but it wouldn't make sense just to poison Choji and not the head ninja such as your self Kakashi." Shikamaru pointed out.

"It seems this mission is a fake to lour us out in the middle of a forest." Shino said getting between Kakashi and Shikamaru to stop the auguring. "The only one that would have been able to do it is one of us. I checked. There is no one besides us." Neji said using his Byakugan. Hinata nodded in agreement confirming what her cousin just said.

"Why would anyone want to kill Choji?" TenTen asked seeing there was no motive. "Not just Choji… all of us." Shikamaru said referring the poem that was on the mission scroll. Everyone went quite each one was looking at the other with suspicion. Hinata was the first to speak out "This is crazy… we shouldn't start being suspicious of each other."

"Wow Hinata I have to say that's the first time I heard you speak out." Naruto said surprised patting her on the back. Hinata blushed and almost passed out. Kakashi sighed and said "We should be setting our tents and going to sleep. No matter how we look at it the Hokage sighed us a missions and we must complete even if it mite be a fake."

Everyone set up two tents, one for the girls and the other for the boys. In the girls tent Ino was already in her sleeping bag. Sakura on the other hand was brushing her hair but in truth she was really recalling the day's events in her head. Hinata on the other hand was sitting on her sleeping bag trying to think of what to talk about.

"Ino are you feeling alright?" TenTen asked walking over to Ino's sleeping bag. "Yeah I will be." Ino replied putting up a fake smile. Sakura frowned seeing threw Ino's smile. "You know Ino you can tell us anything that is on your mind." Sakura said placing her brush down. "I think it's best if we not talk about it." Ino said turning over to face the side of the tent.

Hinata sighed and chose to get into her sleeping bag. The other girls did the same thing but in fact none could sleep. Now at the boy's tent Kakashi was already in his sleeping bag. Shikamaru was sitting on the side of the tent with his eyes close, deep in though. Shino was 'talking' to his bugs while Neji was sitting on his sleeping bag.

"Should one of us keep watch while the others sleep?" Neji asked. "Go ahead Neji, you're one of the few people that aren't on my suspect list." Shikamaru replied as Neji went outside to keep watch. "Shikamaru do you actually think it could be one of us?" Shino asked. "I'm 80 sure it has to be one of us. The other 20… sadly I have to suspect Tsunade." he replied.

"Lights out Neji." Shikamaru said getting into his sleeping bag as Shino did the same. Neji walked over the candles and blew them out; it soon went pitched black on this long night...

* * *

**Irish Ninja Chick: **Thank you for the fav, review, and alert! When I first started reading 'And Then There Where None' I got confused with all the characters, mixing Emily with Vera and other characters. I have a hard time with remembering who's who even with real people I have this problem. I'm glad to hear that you're excited to see who would be the killer.

**Writer's Notes: **I'm tried... I have been getting four hours of sleep for three days straight yet I still manage to past my science test with an 88. I'm sorry if any characters seem OCC. Shikamaru and L form Death Note to me seem to have similar personalities.


	3. Nine little Ninja boys sat up very late

The sun began to rise as Neji rubbed his eyes; he stood up all night long guarding. The peaceful quietness of the morning was broken when multiple screams could be heard coming form the girl's tent. Neji quickly snapped out of his sleepiness and rushed over the tent. "

What's wrong?" he asked walking into the tent. "Y-your cousin…" TenTen shuttered and while her face turned pale. "She's dead." Sakura said almost in disbelief looking at Hinata's body. "Impossible… I stood up all night guarding!" Neji said shocked, he sat by Hinata's side. "Lady Hinata is dead and I couldn't do anything about!" Neji said as he felt a tear drop fall down the side of his face. "We should go tell the other guys." Ino said quietly as she stood up and left the tent. TenTen followed while Sakura walked over to Hinata's body.

Ino walked into the boy's tent and nudged Kakashi awake. "Huh…?" he asked with a yawn. "…Hinata is dead." she replied as Kakashi's eyes grew wide with shock. TenTen woke up the other three guys and told them on what had just happened. Shino surprising rushed over to the girl's tent while Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome…" Shikmaru said but with a sad tone. "We should get to the bottom of this!" Naruto yelled mad at the fact his friends where being killed. "First we need to establish what had killed Hinata." Kakashi said standing up and walking outside.

Everyone else gathered at the fireplace, Sakura joined a few minutes after examining Hinata's body. "Its poison…" she announced as he face grew pale. "Why do you look so pale then?" Kakashi asked. "The poison that was used is a slow reacting poison which only medical ninjas have. I carried some and checked… the bottle of the poison was gone." Sakura replied.

"After this incident it makes everyone is a suspect." Shikamaru announced. "State your reasons Shikamaru." Kakashi said.

"My first suspect is Sakura. You say that your poison was gone, but you could have used it to kill Hinata and another poison to kill Choji. Since none of us are as trained as you in the medical field you can easily tell us a lie about the results of the examined bodies. My other suspect is Neji. You have a long hatred for the main branch of the Hyuuga clan and you where up last night on guard.

Kakashi you are the third since you where the only one that had noticed the poem at the bottom of the mission scroll, also you have more experience than us to kill someone without anyone noticing. You where also the one who rejected my idea that it could be one of us and offered the idea it could be someone from the outside which was impossible even for you it would have been a stupid idea unless you where trying to lead us away form the fact it had to be one of us.

Fourth is Naruto, you where absent when we called lights out giving you time to kill Hinata, you where also the last person to hold Choji's chips. Fifth is… Ino, you have used your mind transfer jutsu to the make Hinata and Choji poison them selves. Sixth is TenTen who could have used her skills in weaponry to insert the poison. Seventh is Shino, you could have carried poisonous bugs. Eight would have been Tsunade but it has been proven form this murder that there is no way she could have been here without alerting us of her presence." Shikamaru said thoughtfully.

"Does anyone have any reason to say that I am wrong?" Shikamaru asked. "I had to pee so went out and went behind a bush." Naruto replied rather bluntly making Sakura annoyed. "I have no longer have hatred towards the main branch and I have no reason to kill Choji." Neji said. Ino looked hurt that Shikmaru suspected her for killing Choji and Hinata. "I have no reason to kill any of them." she said getting a little chocked up.

"I wouldn't harm any of my comrades." Kakashi said. "Same here." Sakura said. Shikamaru sighed and said "This is getting us no where." "Well we should be hunting for food." TenTen said seeing that it was time for lunch. "I'll join you." Neji said standing up. TenTen grabbed her ninja weapons and head towards the frost followed by Neji.

* * *

**Writer's Notes: **I did this chapter right after a five page, front and back packet of hard math work. So if there is any errors it's do because of my tried mind. I have just noticed that this story is about to be 20 chapters long because it seems one chapter leads of to the death and then he next chapter is going over the death. Meaning each line of the poem is a chapter example:

Ch1: Ten little Ninjas boys went out to dine

Ch2: Then there where nine (Couldn't fit the whole line so I cut it off.)

This mite change depending on things such as how much time do I have to do the chapter.


	4. Then there were eight

TenTen and Neji got a good distance into the forest before they stopped. "Everything is turning upside down." She said quietly referring the death's of there friends. "…It almost as if it is our fate to stay here till we die." He said a gloomy voice. TenTen eyes grew wide and slapped Neji across the face.

"Don't you dare start speaking like that!" TenTen yelled before noticing what she did. "I'm sorry." she said softly rubbing his now swollen cheek. "…No it's alright. I think I needed that." Neji said. "I guess we are all on edge." She said turning towards the nearest lake. "Be right back I'll get a wet cloth for your cheek." TenTen said with a smile before walking off towards the lake.

Meanwhile back at the camp site Shikamaru was looking for clues. He first searched Sakura's medical stuff. "This is very odd…" he said noticing the poisons where back in bag and they where empty. "Sakura didn't even touch this bag since examining Hinata's body. There's no way she could have put it back without the others noticing." He came to that conclusion.

Shikamaru went outside to the post where Neji had stood during the night. "Based off these footprints it seems he only moved form this spot in the morning, meaning when Hinata was found dead by the girls, so it can't be him." He said now moving onto the spot where Naruto went to use the 'bathroom'. "Well it sure smells…" Shikamaru commented pinching his nose close with his fingers. "These foot prints don't show him moving to the girl's tent ether." He said.

Shikamaru returned to camp and walked up to Kakashi. "Where's the mission scroll?" he asked getting straight to the point. "That is what I'm currently looking for. It's gone…" Kakashi said sounding a little worried. "Great… now I have no clues to go on." Shikamaru said dryly. "Who ever is this doing is surely taking great effort in covering up his or her tracks." Kakashi said as Shikamaru nodded.

Back to the TenTen and Neji in the forest. TenTen took out a piece of cloth and placed it in the water. "This water is sure nice. I bet there are lots of fish." She said with a smile trying to spot a few. Neji meanwhile was testing on how many birds he could see with his Byakungan. "8… 9… no wait that ninth isn't a br-!" Neji said but was cut off when something hit him hard on the back of his head.

"Neji I'm back with the wet cloth for your che-…?! NEJI!!" TenTen screamed causing those eight birds to fly high in the sky, free bound by no cage...

* * *

**Irish Ninja Chick: **No it isn't Wargrave but good guess, try to guess people with in the Naruto world. Thank you for going to show my story to your friends, I'm truly grateful!

**Writer's Notes: **Sorry about this chapter being short. This whole week and the next two or three weeks I'll be studying finals and regents so I won't have time to making my chapters at least 800 words long and if I do it would a miracle or I don't have anything to do for that day. Once again I had to shorten the name for the chapter.


	5. Eight little Ninja boys traveling

The rest of the ninjas back at the campsite heard TenTen's horrified scream. "That sounds like TenTen!" Ino said turning pale having a bad feeling on why she had screamed. "Shikamaru, Sakura come with me. The rest of you stay here." Kakashi said quickly heading into the forest with the rest of the people he had ordered to come with him.

They had fond TenTen holding Neji's lifeless body tightly in her arms while she streams of tears flew form her eyes. "H-he's dead…!" she said while sobbing. Sakura frowned and walked over to TenTen, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let me see the body." Sakura said softly while holding out a hand to take hold of Neji's body.

"No!" TenTen cried out as she harshly slapped Sakura's hand away. "Please calm down TenTen we need to see what the cause of death is." Shikamaru said. "It doesn't matter anymore! Neji is dead and we all are going to die soon!" she shouted as her grip on Neji was tighten even more.

Kakashi sighed and walked up to TenTen. "Sorry about this." He said while placing her under a genjutsu making her fall over, asleep. Sakura took a hold of Neji's body and noticed blood pouring form the back of his head. "It seems someone hit him hard on the back of the head causing it to break." She said examining the head.

"We should take his body back to camp and tell the others on what had happened." Shikamaru said as Sakura lifted Neji's body and started back to camp. Kakashi took hold of TenTen and followed. Shikamaru was about to follow till he found a rock on the floor with blood on it.

"This must be the murder weapon." Shikamaru said picking up the rock and started back to the camp site. Sakura laid Neji's body down as her teammates came forward and saw what had happened. "What killed him?" Shino asked as Shikamaru took out the rock. "This." He replied simply.

"I guess the murder is changing his pattern of killing someone." Shikamaru said placing the rock away. TenTen began to wake up. "Kakashi please let me down." She said calmly as Kakashi let her go. "It's getting late." Shino said as the sun was setting. "We need fire wood." TenTen said very monotone as if all the emotions in her escaped with Neji's death.

"I'll go get some." Shino said as he began head towards the forest. "I'll join you." TenTen said as Shikamaru grabbed her arm. "I don't think it would safe for you to go." He said. "Let go." TenTen said simply. "Shikamaru let her go, if she wants to go let her." Kakashi said as Shikamaru let her go with a worried look.

"Shino, TenTen please refrain form using weapons and stay away form bees." Shikamaru said. "Will do." Shino said with a nod as he led the way into the forest.

* * *

**Writer's Notes: **Sorry it took me a while to update. I was very busy with testing. Now that school is over I'm back yay! Sorry if it seems that I have rushed in this chapter, I promise to make the next chapter better. I was thinking of redoing chapters to make them more detailed but I have to see if I have time to redo them.


	6. Then there where seven

Shino and TenTen didn't go far into the forest in fear something mite happen to them. "I think it is best if split up and gather fire wood." Shino suggested as TenTen nodded in agreement as they went there separate paths.

Back at the camp everyone was very quite, each one of them was suspecting the other. The only thing keeping them calm was the fake kindness as they where showing.

'_Damn it could anyone?!'_

'_Why is that person so calm…?'_

'_I sure hope it isn't me next!'_

All kinds of thoughts of fear ran threw there minds like a broken records even the most skilled of them who had faced death many times was on the edge. This mission wasn't like any other; the true enemy was within, the worst kind.

Shikamaru was inside the boy's tent. He placed his hands together to make a circle, he was in deep though. He placed his hands down within a minute of thinking. "I have my suspect but I need evidence." He said as he looked down at the rock besides him.

Back to the forest where Shino and TenTen are currently looking for good fire wood. TenTen looked up at tree that was known for burning good. "Darn there isn't any branches laying around." She said as she took out a kunai to cut down a branch.

TenTen cut down enough wood she could carry. Something came flying past her head making her fall to the floor in surprise. The kunai zoomed past her hitting the tree bark with a headband attached to it as she recognized it. "T-that's Neji's…!" she said in a fearful voice as tears once again tears flowed form her eyes.

"Is it my turn…?" TenTen asked as small smile appeared on her face. It was as if a sense of peace came form knowing she was going to die or is it that she wanted see Neji in the afterlife. Before anyone knew it TenTen body fell to the floor, dead by a kunai striking her head.

* * *

**Princess of Storms: **I'm going to kill off 9 main Naruto characters so be prepare :)

**Lostcause13: **There is going to plenty more chapters to read considering at the rate I'm going lol!

**kkzilla1: **I'm glad to hear the some of the characters are starting to be suspected. But I can't tell much on the who the killer is because that ruin the ending. I would be great if you explain why you suspected them, it mite give me ideas

**IzumiTheMoogle: **I didn't though my story was dark... maybe it's because I'm comparing it to Agatha Christie. I'll try to update any chance I get!

**Writer's Notes: **This is the first time that I had so many alerts and reviews for one my stories! Thank you very much everyone!


	7. Seven little Ninja boys chopping

At the Leaf Ninja camp, Sakura was checking up on Ino who was even more depressed then before. "Hey Ino do you want to go flower picking?" Sakura asked trying to find something to do that would cheer her up. "No thanks…" Ino replied rather coldly making Sakura shiver at the tone. "Why not?" Sakura asked. "Anyone is a suspect… best to keep a distance form everyone." Ino explained as Sakura frowned, Ino's statement was true.

Back the boys tent Kakashi trying to find his lost things. "Naruto have you seen one of my gloves or the mission scroll?" he asked the blond haired ninja. "No I haven't…." Naruto replied clueless to where those objects mite be. Kakashi sighed and said "It seems I'm losing my stuff." "Have you asked anyone else?" Naruto asked. "I have, it just seems no has seen it. Oddly enough Sakura's poisons where gone only to happen to return to her emptied." Kakashi said.

"Who ever is doing the killings must have stolen those items." Shikamaru concluded. "Yeah but why would someone steal such stupid stuff?" Naruto asked confused even more. "The poisons where used to kill Choji and Hinata. The mission's scroll to taken away to distract us. Kakashi's glove was stolen so it can be used to do killings without being tracked by checking skin tissue or it can just be distraction that Kakashi is trying to use." Shikamaru said as Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru as if to glare at him.

"How dare you suggest that I have killed any of my teammates… I would never kill any of teammates!" Kakashi said in a very serous tone. "Don't get me wrong Kakashi… everyone is a suspect. Even thou you're not my main suspect, I very good eye on you." Shikamaru said as it threw Kakashi over the edge.

Kakashi quickly grabbed Shikamaru by the shirt and lifted him off the floor. "With the lack of evidence all we know it could be you." Kakashi said before letting go of Shikamaru, fell to the floor on his butt. "How troublesome…" Shikamaru said with a sigh rubbing his butt. "Wow Kakashi-sensei is mad!" Naruto said hiding behind Sakura who had just entered the tent.

"What is it Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "Shino and TenTen haven't come back and it's already dark." Sakura said worried. "Sakura and Naruto go search for those two." Kakashi ordered as Sakura and Naruto headed out.

After a few minutes of running in the forest Naruto tripped over something. "Naruto are you alright?" Sakura asked hearing him fall. "Sa-Sakura…!" Naruto called out like he had seen a ghost. "What is it?" Sakura asked not turning over to look. "I tripped over TenTen!" Naruto said turning very pale seeing blood.

* * *

**Princess of Storms: **:) Yes I'm evil

**IzumiTheMoogle: **Sorry it's short but I'm trying not to mess up the order that my chapters are going.

**kkzilla1:** Don't worry I'll keep updating.


	8. Then there where six

Sakura slowly turning her head over, hoping what Naruto had just said was a sick joke. Her green eyes turned wide seeing Naruto wasn't lying. "TenTen?!" Sakura said now officially sick to her stomach even thou being a Medical-nin trained to handle this stuff. "I-I'm going to find Shino!" Naruto said standing up slowly but running away quickly knowing Shino was in a deep danger.

Sakura started to shake little, fear was over taking her. 'Snap out of it! This isn't time to be afraid! Cha!' said her more courageous inner self. Sakura soon got a spark of courage to walked up to TenTen's body and check her. It was confirmed that she was dead. A kunai was logged deep in TenTen's head, instant death.

Sakura pulled out of the kunai form TenTen's head. Sakura almost threw up when blood came spurting out of the head. "Know I can see why Lady Tsunade was afraid of blood." she said with a sigh as she began to examine the kunai. "There's no evidence on it… meaning the killer used a glove. Heh Kakashi-sensei was telling the truth about losing his glove." She said wiping the blood off the blade and placing it away.

"Something seems strange about how far the kunai got into TenTen's head and the opening seems strange to… I just can't put my finger on it." Sakura said confused as she picked up TenTen's body. Sakura noticed Neji's headband and picked it up before heading back to camp.

Naruto was quickly running around in the forest like a mad man. "Shino!!" he yelled hoping he wasn't to late. "Where are you bug man?!" he once again called out but no reply tripping when something stung him. "Ow!" Naruto yelled falling to the forest's floor. "Some damn bee stunned me." Naruto complained noticing bees gathering in one of the trees.

"Bees…" Naruto said remembering the creepy poem. "I don't want to die!" Naruto yelled as he started freaking out, even thou he can't die form a bee stung. He once again tripped over something, this time landing on a familiar jacket. "Shino…" Naruto said breathlessly seeing his friend on the floor lying there peacefully, dead.

* * *

**GloomyBearxx: **I was planning to have him go on the mission but Akamaru would have been a problem in the story considering the little dog would be able to sniff out of the killer. Kiba mite appear at the end of the story, but don't worry he won't be killed.

**kkzilla1:** Sorry it's short. The reason why it's short is because I don't really know how to write out Shino's death sense without making him seem OOC.


	9. Six little Ninja boys playing

"Shino!" Naruto yelled once again as in panic began to violently shake Shino, as if to shake him awake. "Damn it…! Wake up!!" Naruto yelled not wanting to believe he was dead.

A few minutes before Naruto found Shino, Sakura had just arrived at the camp. "Not her too…" Kakashi said frowning under his mask. "Naruto went to check up on Shino." Sakura said placing TenTen's body down on the ground. "Shikamaru go get Naruto and Shino. Sakura what was the cause of the death?" Kakashi said as Shikamru went into the forest.

"The cause of death was a kunai striking the back of her head." Sakura said as she stood up form the ground after placing the body down. "Where's Ino?" Sakura asked looking into the girls' tent finding her gone. "She went fishing for food." Kakashi replied as Sakura eyes grew wide with shock. "Did you say fishing...?" Sakura asked once again to make sure. "Yes." Kakashi replied wondering why Sakura was sounding so worried.

"I'll be right back!" Sakura said quickly heading out towards the river before Kakashi got a chance to ask why she was heading out. Kakashi sighed noticing he was the last one at the camp. "I should catch up with Shikamaru then." He said heading into the forest as well.

"Shino!" Shikamaru heard a familiar voice. "That sounded like Naruto." Shino said in a worried tone. "Damn it…! Wake up!!" Naruto yelled as Shikamaru finally spotted him. "Is Shino dead…?" Shikamaru asked walking up to them. Naruto looked away, holding tears back.

"It seems the bees got to him." Shikamaru said looking at Shino's body. "Where's Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "The last time I was there they where both at camp." Shikamaru replied picking up Shino's body. "Alright then I'll go check if there're alright." Naruto said quickly getting back on his feet and started running back to camp.

Shikamaru place Shino's body down once he saw Naruto was gone. "Time to check if I'm right about the person I have suspected." he said taking out the kunai and rock that where used to kill his friends. He took the rock to hand and aimed at tree. He threw it as hard as he can at a near by tree. The rock hit the tree bouncing off only creating a small dent in the tree.

"The only possible way to crack someone skull with a rock to put chakra in it. There's no way some with physical force can do it… Wait a second even if-!" Shikamaru said but was cut off when he heard a twig snap as someone was coming near him, someone with ill intent of killing.

* * *

**kkzilla1: **Sorry the only hints I'm leaving are within the story, even some miss leading hints.

**Writer's Notes: **Happy 4th of July everyone! Only wish there where fireworks in my area... Oh well at least I have to the TV to watch them on.


	10. Then there where five

"So I was right about the person I have suspected. I just can't believe it's you… No matter I'll stop because you have broken the bonds which make us fellow leaf ninjas." Shikamaru said as he took out a kunai form his leg weapons holder. He quickly threw the kunai towards the murderer. But he miss calculated the enemy as the kunai cut threw a thin wire. "A trap?!" Shikamaru asked as he quickly looked around, last place he looked was up. It was too late. Rainfall like kunai fell onto the lazy ninja.

"Damn it…!" Shikamaru managed to say as blood began to fill his mouth. He fell over onto the floor, which was now covered in his blood. As the last minutes of his life, he looked his killer in the eyes. "…Why?" Shikamaru asked sounding almost like a mumble. The murderer laughed and threw a book to the floor titled, Shinobi Rules. It was opened the page which was open the 25th rule about emotions. It was mocking Shikamaru and everyone else in there team who had cried over there fallen friends.

Sakura was busy running threw the forest trying to look for Ino. "Ino where are you?!" she asked as the blond haired ninja looked up at the tree tops. "Down here Sakura!" Ino called out as Sakura went down to her level. "It isn't safe to be by yourself." Sakura said sighing in relief that her friend and rival was alright. "Where're the others?" Ino asked. "The last time I saw them, Naruto was looking for Shino and Kakashi-sensei was back at camp." Sakura said as Ino bent down and picked up a flower.

"I'm surprised such a beautiful flower is growing in such a place." Ino said frowning. "TenTen… I found her dead." Sakura said looking down at the flower. "Her too…" Ino said as the grip on the flower was loosen, slowly falling to the floor. "Let's go fishing." Sakura said worried about the silence that had fallen on them. "Yeah." Ino replied standing up and leading the way to the river.

Kakashi was quickly making his way in the forest but stopped when he caught site of Naruto heading back. "Naruto!" Kakashi called out getting in front of the Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei, Shino is dead!" Naruto said still in a panicking mode. "Calm down… Where's Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked. "He should be right be-…?" Naruto said looking back but saw no Shikamaru trailing behind. "Where's the last time you saw him?" Kakashi asked quickly hoping his gut feeling that Shikamaru was dead was wrong.

"Where Shino body was." Naruto said as quickly jumped to the next tree but Kakashi grabbed his ankle before he got away. "No Naruto, go find Sakura and Ino. Those two are in danger." Kakashi said as Naruto nodded and went towards the river. "Damn it! I hope I'm not too late…" Kakashi said making his way towards Shikamaru.

* * *

**sad little monkey: **English was never my strong point but I'll try harder to catch my mistakes. But thank for pointing out that I need to watch out for homonyms. It is also hard for me to check my own work. I try to times get my mother to check but she very busy to do so and my bad is not a native speaker of English so he isn't a reliable source to ask.

**kkzilla1: **Keep reading to see if it's Ino who's the murdere

**Writer's Notes: **It makes me laugh as I look back at the first time I got this idea for this fanfic. It first came to me to make it a fan comic. I tried but I have a limited drawing ability so I stuck in limbo on what to do. I had almost forgotten about my account on . Luckily I had remember at the last minute. But I still wish my drawings where better... it would probably make a better fan comic. Sigh... oh well. If anyone has any interest on how my drawings look I'll hopefully soon put a link to my deviantART account on my profile.


	11. Five little Ninja boys going in for law

Kakashi soon found Shikamaru lying face down on the forest floor, kunai going along his back. "I'm too late?!" Kakashi asked disappointed in himself as he jumped down to the floor but not before looking around for any traps. "I'm sorry Shikamaru…" he said as he picked up Shikamaru's body took the kunais out of his back.

Kakashi was about to head off towards where the others are but he step on something that didn't felt like the ground. The silver haired ninja looked down and saw the rules book. "That murderer is trying to mock us." Kakashi said scornfully as he picked up the book and made his way towards the river with Shikamaru's body on his shoulders.

"Ino, Sakura!" Naruto called out. "We're over here!" Sakura replied waving her hand towards Naruto. "Finally I found you guys." Naruto said with a smile as he landed in front of them. "Didn't Kakashi-sensei ask you to search for Shino?" Sakura asked worried as Naruto looked down in shame, he didn't come in time to save Shino.

Ino and Sakura both knew why he placed his head down. "Poor Shino…" Ino said frowning even more. "Kakashi-sensei went to find Shikamaru." Naruto informed. "He's gone too?!" Ino asked worried. "Yeah…" Naruto replied with a sad tone. "We need to get to the bottom of this." Sakura said now angry that they haven't found the murderer.

Kakashi soon the joined the group and placed Shikamaru's body down, leaning agents a tree. "Shikamaru!" Ino screamed running towards her dead teammate. "I found him dead… It seems he fell for a trap." Kakashi said as Naruto was confused but not about Shikamaru's death. "Where's Shino's body?" Naruto asked as Kakashi was now confused as well.

"I didn't see Shino's body." Kakashi replied. "B-but… I left Shino's body with Shikamru." Naruto said growing pale. "It must mean the murderer dragged Shino's body away. It must mean he killed Shino in a way that would let everyone know who he is." Kakashi conclude. "Yeah Shino couldn't have died form a bees." Sakura said pointing it out. "From now on we'll stick with each other to prevent things like that to happen." Kakashi said.

"Safety within numbers… Only wish that was true." Ino said remembering Choji and Hinata's deaths. "It's better than nothing." Sakura said with a sigh. "I know this isn't the time for saying things like this… but I'm hungry." Naruto said as his stomach grumbled rather loudly. "…You're not the only." Kakashi said sweat dropping as his stomach too grumbled. When was the last time they ate?

"I'll go fetch you guys some fish." Ino said standing up and walking towards the lake. Fishing would help clear her mind, water always seem to have that affect on people. "I'll join you!" Sakura said following Ino as the boys waited for there meal.

* * *

**kkzilla1: **If this wasn't my story and I had no idea how it ended I would probaly think would be Kakashi as well... Most likely because I made a little ooc in ch.7


	12. Then there where four

"Kakashi-sensei…?" Naruto asked. "Yes?" Kakashi replied. "We should head back to the village. We have lost too many to continue on with this mission." Naruto said looking down at the ground with sadden eyes. "I wish we can but… the truth is we come back now without any evidence that none of us killed our fellow teammates we'll be held countable for there deaths. We need to find the murderer and bring that person to justice." Kakashi said.

Back the river bed, Sakura and Ino where preparing to catch fish. "We should have one of us swim in the water to scare the fish to make them jump up." Sakura said remembering Naruto and Sasuke fish in chunin exams 2 and half years back. "Alright then I'll be the swimmer." Ino said jumping into the river not phased by the fact she was going in cloths on.

It only took a couple of minutes to have to a couple of fish jump up form the water. Sakura took aim and snatched the fish with a kunai. "We need one more." Sakura informed Ino as jumped right back in. "Are you girls done yet?" Naruto complained as he walked over to them. "Stop complaining…" Sakura said sending glares at him, shutting him up right away.

Ino came up form the water. "There's no more fish here. I think we need to go more down river." Ino said. "But that's deeper end… we mite run into scary fish." Sakura said. "Don't be silly. Its fresh water, it isn't like we'll run into any sharks." Ino said swimming more down stream as Sakura and Naruto followed.

Ino kept swimming in the cool water, enjoying it. She began to wonder how long it was the last time they had taken a bath, only about a day. But being a clean person she felt like it was too much time since taking a bath. "Come on Ino we didn't come here to watch you swim!" Naruto called out complaining once more.

Sakura warned Naruto about complaining, so she punched him. It sent Naruto about 10 feet back but it felt like running into a brick wall. "Ow Sakura-chan!" Naurto said rubbing his swollen cheek. "I warned you." Sakura said simply as she went back to what she was doing. "Any fish yet Ino?" she asked as Ino shook her head no.

"I wonder where all the fish went..." Naruto said seeing the river was empty. "I think three fish would be enough." Sakura said starting to get worried about the fish being gone. "But one person wouldn't get a fish." Naruto pointed out. "Don't worry I'm not hungry." Sakura said willing to give up on eating as Naruto frowned at this knowing she was hungry due to now eating the whole day.

"Alright then let's head back to Kakashi-sensei." Ino said as she began to swim towards her friends. Suddenly she felt something sharp clamp onto her leg causing her a great deal of pain. "Aahhh!" Ino screamed seeing a giant ugly fish which had bitten onto her and not letting go. "Ino!" Sakura yelled jumping into the water to help her friend. "I'll get Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said running towards the silver haired ninja.

"Hang on Ino!" Sakura said taking out a kunai and tried to kill the giant fish. It was as if the fish was made up of armor, the kunai had no affect. Ino was quickly losing blood fast; at any rate she could bleed to death if left untreated. Sakura went onto a plan B; pull the fish away using super strength. It didn't work the fish was anchored onto Ino's leg. "Damn it let go you ugly fish!" Sakura yelled as she counldn't get the fish off.

"Kakashisensei!GaintfishtryingtoeatIno!Sakuraneedshelp!" Naruto said rather quickly that it all sounded like one long sentence. Kakashi didn't bother asking what he had just said. "Lead the way." Kakashi said as Naruto led the way as Kakashi followed closely behind.

* * *

**kkzilla1: **You never know... it mite be Kakashi that is killing everyone Yep I'm very evil lol

**Writer's Notes: **I have already have start planning for a next Naruto story. This time it's going to be about Jiraiya because I was very touched about his death. He was one of my favorite characters along with Kakashi, Shikamaru, and few others. I feel strange updating twice in one day...


	13. Four little Ninja boys going out to sea

"Sa-sakura…" Ino managed to say before passing out form blood loss. "Ino don't you dare die on me!" Sakura yelled trying to keep her friend above water while at the same time trying to get the fish off. Kakashi and Naruto were quickly nearing them. Kakashi saw what was happening and quickly jumped into the water. "Kakashi-sensei help!" Sakura said as she wasn't making any progress.

"Sakura get out of the water." Kakashi said as he was preparing his jutsu, Lighting Blade. Sakura quickly got of the water as she was order. Kakashi sent his hand right into the fish, frying it instantly. The fish let go of Ino, dead as it stunk to the bottom of the river. Kakashi quickly grabbed Ino before she stunk as well.

Sakura quickly grabbed hold of Ino as Kakashi was coming out form the water. "Hang on!" Sakura said as she began to perform her medical ninjutsu on Ino. "Is she going to be alright?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sat down on the grass, waiting to see the results of the healing.

After a few minutes, Sakura had stopped her jutsu. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked worried. "She's dead… too much blood loss." Sakura said as tears began to follow from her eyes. "I was too late once more…" Kakashi said with a disappointing sigh. "What do we do now?" Naruto asked. "Eat the fish." Sakura said simply pointing to the fish that they had caught.

"Alright then I'll get the fire wood." Naruto said standing up and heading to the woods. Kakashi stood up and walked to the river bed. "That fish… it isn't natural to this area. It's most found in a rather big river. Why would it flow here?" Kakashi asked no one as he looked into the water. "Kakashi-sensei…?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked facing her. "It's only three of us left." Sakura pointed out. "I noticed…" Kakashi said. "Shikamaru had pointed out it could only be one of us that is killing everyone… You where the only one not here when the fish attacked." Sakura said as she grew suspicion. "It isn't me if that is what you are thinking." Kakashi said as he turned around to look at the river.

"Naruto is taking to long." Kakashi said as minutes passed since Naruto went out to grab fire wood. "I'll go see if he's ok." Sakura said as she stood up form the ground. "I'll go with you." Kakashi said as he began to walk alongside her. "No...! Just stay here." Sakura said as Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, confused. "Sorry to say this Kakashi-senei but… I'm very suspicious of you." Sakura said as she walked away.

* * *

**IzumiTheMoogle: **I have to say that was the first time I ever updated twice in the one day. In Jiraiya's story that I'm planning is most likely going to be in first person and it's going to have an oc character. It's going to be a rather touching story, not creepy like this one lol

**kkzilla1: **Thank you, thank you very much! I didn't put this story in the mystery section for nothing, I got to keep you thinking and rethinking.


	14. Then there where three

Kakashi stood there lonely as he was left standing there. He was worried about Naruto, it was uncommon for the knuckle head ninja to be late. "Oh well if she doesn't trust me I guess I'll get let Pakkun to follow her." He said as summoned the small brown dog. "Yes?" Pakkun asked looking up at Kakashi. "Follow Sakura… Naruto is unusually late." Kakashi said as the dog ran off into the forest.

Pakkun had quickly got the scent of the two ninjas yet was somehow troubled by the third scent which was very faint. "Damn wind is blowing it away." The dog complained as he quickly caught sight of the pink hair ninja. "Sakura!" Pakkun called out as she turned her head towards him. "Why did Kakashi-sensei sent you?" Sakura asked as she stopped running.

"He's worried about Naruto as you are." Pakkun replied sniffing the air once more but completely lost the third scent. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked seeing this. "…Nothing." The dog replied unsure if he should tell her. "AHHH!!" someone screamed within the forest as if something was going to kill him. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled in shock as she quickly started running towards her teammate.

Naruto surprising came right out of the forest; only a couple of feet away form Sakura and Pakkun. "What's wron-!" Sakura was about to say but was cut off when a huge bear came running out of the forest digging it's claws into Naruto's back. Sakura out of panic started running towards the bear to punch it, only with sloppy aim.

The bear was able to see her coming and slapped her away with its massive claws. Pakkun tried to help as well but he was no use due to his small size. "Run away Sakura!! I don't want you to get killed!!" Naruto yelled as he felt blood running down his mouth, as his body was unable move any more. Sakura's eyes began to fill up with tears.

"No it's alright Naruto… It's my time to save you!" she said as memories flashed before her of the many times that Naruto had saved her. Sakura got back up to her feet and attack once more but no longer sloppy. The bear sense that this attack was more dangerous than before and so it began to finish its hunt as it bent down to Narutro. With one quick snap to the neck, it was all over.

* * *

**sad little monkey: **I'll keep the ending of this story simple. The ending for the book wasn't the funnest thing to read, in fact I skipped over a couple of paragraphs. Luckily I understand he killed those 9 people because they couldn't be reached by the law and Wargrave though they need judgment. I'm sorry to those who haven't read or about to read the book... I gave it all away.

**IzumiTheMoogle: **Lol now Sakura and Kakashi are the only ones 'alive'. I didn't like Sakura so much in the first part of Naruto but in shippuden she's a more likable character.

**kkzilla1: **Sakura and Kakashi... I wonder which one is it...? Of course I know who the killer is.

**Writer's Notes: **Over 1000 viewers!! That's a record for me. Thank you everyone!

**Notes on my Jiraiya's story: **It takes place right after the 4th Hokage sealing the demon fox in Naruto. Jiraiya's depressed, which leds him to drink, which leads him into major problem. Now he must take responsibility for his actions. I wonder who can guess what I'm talking about


	15. Three little Ninja boys walking

"NARUTO!!" Sakura screamed as the bear took Naruto's body away. "I'll get Kakashi." Pakkun said but Sakura quickly grabbed the dog by his tail. "No…" she said as tears flowed down her cheeks. "But we're in danger if we are by our selves." Pakkun said. "Me and Kakashi are the only ones left… Kakashi is the murderer." Sakura said trying to stop crying.

"Don't be foolish! Kakashi wouldn't have hurt any of his comrades." Pakkun said. Speaking of the devil, Kakashi arrived at the scene. "What happened…?" he asked hearing the screams. "Get away!" Sakura yelled placing her arms in front of her in a defensive way. "Please calm down Sakura." Kakashi said stepping a few feet back of her, not wanting to make her frighten.

After a few minutes had pass Sakura had finally calmed down. "So tell me what happened." Kakashi said taking a seat on the ground. "…Naruto was killed by a bear." Sakura replied taking a while to find her voice to speak clearly. Kakashi sighed and said "Then it isn't safe to be here. We should move out." Kakashi said standing back up and started to lead the way.

"It's only the two of us left." Sakura pointed out. "…I noticed." Kakashi replied sighing once more. "One of us could be the murderer." Sakura said as she wasn't following him. "Or someone mite have fake there death." Kakashi said as Sakura got angry. "I checked almost every body! How dare you say one of our friends could have faked there death!" she yelled as Kakashi turned around to face her.

"Shino and Naruto's body where never checked… Shino is very suspicious." Kakashi said calmly. Sakura was none pissed off, friends was something she held very close suggesting that one of them was murderer was going too far. She quickly grabbed hold of Kakashi's shirt and slammed him agents a near by tree. "Take that back!! For all we know you're the murderer!" Sakura yelled.

"You can be the murderer too… Yet you don't see me attacking you. If you kill me and return to the village… you'll be guilty of killing everyone." Kakashi pointed out as Sakura's eyes grew wide with surprise. "…I'm sorry." She said letting Kakashi go as he slumped to the floor, injured form the impact. "I'll heal your back later. I need to check something out." She said going into the forest.

* * *

**kkzilla1: **Don't jump to conclusions the ending isn't here yet.

**Writer's Notes: **Wow only a couple of more chapters to go till it's all over.

**Notes on my Jiraiya's story: **I am open to anyone who has ideas that they would like to add to this story, even other oc characters are allowed but I'll have to approve of it if it's going into the story.


	16. Then there where two

Sakura walked in the forest, finally stopping when she found tracks left by bears. "So they went upriver." She said looking as the tracks as they went north. "Naruto… I promise that I'll find your murderer and bring him to justice." She said as her fist was clenched tightly. Sakura soon returned to Kakashi who was sitting agents the tree she hand slammed him into.

"The bear went north." Sakura announced. "Very well let's go. We still have a mission to do." Kakashi said standing up, slightly winching in pain. "I should heal your back first." Sakura said seeing this. "No I'm alright… Healing takes time which we don't have." Kakashi said as he started to lead the way.

The sun was beating down on them. It hadn't rained in weeks making it very dry and hot. "Boy it sure is hot!" Sakura complained as she swiped the sweat of her forehead. "Yeah." Kakashi agreed as he too was sweating. "Luckily I bought sunscreen." Sakura said as she reached into her bag and took out the sunscreen bottle.

"Want some?" Sakura asked holding it out to Kakashi. "No thank you." Kakashi replied. "Why not…? Too much sun is bad for your skin." Sakura said as began to apply it to her skin. "I don't like the feel of sunscreen on my skin." Kakashi replied as Sakura was finishing up placing the lotion on her skin. "Suite yourself." She said placing the bottle away.

After a few minutes of walking Sakura began to rub her skin which felt like it was burning. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked seeing that Sakura had stop walking. "My skin… it burns!" Sakura yelled as her skin began to turn red. Kakashi quickly ran up but his back gave out on him as he fell to the floor.

Sakura forcefully bent over in pain as her open bag came out the bottle with the sunscreen. Kakashi form the floor was able to grab hold of it and smelt it. "Someone tampered with it." Kakashi said as he was helpless in not knowing how to deal with such poison.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed as she fell to the floor, as this flesh eating poison was spearing threw out her body. Kakashi was on the floor as well unable to move due to his back. He felt so helpless it sickened him. "HELP!!" she cried out in pain as her hand reached for her sensei. The sliver hair ninja look on with shock as the hand that reached out to him soon fell limp. In the end she couldn't for fill her promise to her dear friend.

* * *

**IzumiTheMoogle: **My second time updating twice in one day. I only did it because a fan such as yourself motivated me to it.

**Notes on my Jiraiya's story: **I have just noticed that I keep missing spelling Pervy Sage's name wrong and then retyping it like three times to get it right... --; I'm so lazy that I haven't even started the first chapter of it. Sign oh well... I got to start thinking of more chapters after that or I'll get no where.


	17. Two little Ninja boys sitting in the sun

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as she was no longer moving, dead. "Kakashi… she's dead." Pakkun said sighing as he walked up to the body and confirming it. Kakashi was able to sit up even thou he was in pain. "Pakkun go back to the village and report to Lady Tsunade. This mission is soon coming to its end..." He said as he rubbed his back. "Will you fine by your self…?" Pakkun asked as Kakashi nodded his head.

The little dog ran off, towards the Leaf Village. "I need to find that bear that killed Naruto." Kakashi said forcing himself to walk in agonizing pain. Heavy, dark rain clouds started to move in on the area. It covered the bright, hot sun as the temperature went down. Strong winds began to howl, as if to push Kakashi off his path. "Damn weather…" Kakashi complained as the wind was making it harder for him to move along.

"Rrrawww!! A bear yelled form a distance as the sliver hair ninja was nearing it. Kakashi quickly took out his kunai, ready to kill it. The bear near him as he raised its claws in the air and swung down. Kakashi quickly sent the kunai threw the paw and took out another. He stabbed the bear near the heart, blood gushed out covering the ground and one side of Kakashi's body.

Once the bear was dead Kakashi wiped the side of his face that was covered in blood. There was no sign of Naruto's body. "First Shino's now Naruto… What is this murderer planning?" he asked himself knowing there will be no reply. Kakashi soon felt a surge of pain coming form his back making him fall to the floor. He had pushed his body too far during his battle with the bear.

Back at the village it had already started to rain heavily. Pakkun quickly ran pass the guards without them even noticing. "Lady Tsunade!" the little dog yelled as he was nearing the Hokage who was walking in the street with an umbrella in hand. "Yes what is Pakkun?" Tsunade asked crouching down to the little dog. Pakkun explained the whole mission down to the very last detail.

* * *

**IzumiTheMoogle: **All I can say is keep reading it... suspect even the dead people.

**kkzilla1: **Keep on guessing because I'm not telling who it is. My lips are sealed

**Writer's Notes: **Wow... only like three more like chapters to go.

**Notes on my Jiraiya's Story: **It's funny how I got the start and ending chapters all ready in my head yet nothing in between... It must mean I'm getting a writer's block soon. Not those again...


	18. Then there where one

Tsunade took a while to absorb the information Pakkun had told her. "We need to get Kakashi out of there and search for the murderer!" she came to conclusion pushing back her emotions trying to think clearly on what they needed to do. "Get Yamato, Sai, and the rest of Teams Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy. Send them to the Land of Bears right away; it's an S-rank mission!" Lady Hokage ordered as Pakkun nodded running off to get people he was ordered to fetch.

"Damn it!" Tsunade said slamming her fist agents a tree making it fall to the ground. "We're in deep trouble…" she said as her eyes wondered to a file that had fallen out of her coat along with the umbrella. The file was complied of all Team Kakashi missions even the one before there current mission. "Lady Tsunade?" Yamato asked as was surprising near by and over heard everything. "You heard me… Go!" she ordered as the ANBU nodded and left.

The rest of Teams Kakashi and Kurenai where there, only one wasn't there was Kurenai for an obvious reason. "What's going on?" Kiba asked confused as he was called down without being told anything. "I wasn't informed as well. It just seems our friends are in trouble." Lee said wondering as well. "I'll explain everything on the way there." Yamato said as he began to follow Pakkun followed by Guy, Rock Lee, Kiba who was on Akamaru, and Sai.

It finally began to rain in Land of Bears. Kakashi was face down on the ground was soaked even thou he's wearing a vest. After a few minutes had past Kakashi tried to move, he simply crawled under a tree. He was trying to avoid the freezing cold rain. Kakashi was able to sit with the help of the tree. The sliver hair ninja began to notice that the air around him was getting heavier like weights where being placed on him.

"What an interesting killing intent… It's abnormal even for a Jonin level." Kakashi concluded as he knew the murderer was near. "You let everyone down… I'm disappointed in you, you're worse than trash." a familiar voice said as it sounded like it was carried by the wind. "Genjutsu…" Kakashi concluding what he was hearing where an illusion knowing that person was long dead. "I won't die till I become Hokage!!" yelled another annoying familiar voice. Kakashi frowned at this, remembering his blond student along with his father.

"I'm sorry sensei." Kakashi said as more voices where being heard. "Please stop… enough!" the Jonin yelled covering his ears, the dead voices kept on coming. "Stop…" Kakashi repeated as he left something wet come to his eyes, tears. The voices came faster this time. "I said… STOP!!" he yelled as a deadly quietness fell. The rain was slowing as fog covered the grounds. A silhouette of person a couple of feet away of Kakashi appeared.

This silhouette showed a physical of man sitting on the ground with part of his legs tucked under him and his hands on his lab. One hand was holding something thin and short, like a small dagger. Kakashi eyes grew wide with shock as he recognized the man. It was his father, Hatake Sakumo about to commit seppuku. "NO!!" Kakashi screamed as he watched this great ninja once again fall to the floor dead by taking his own life.

It began to rain heavily once again as the silhouette seemed to melt to the ground. Kakashi was on the ground, hand reached out to no longer exiting silhouette. "Father…" he cried as tears where pouring out his eyes. He was surprisingly was able to sit back up.

He sat there as tears fell from his face as he could no longer control his emotions. Kakasi felt something fall on top of his head. The silver hair ninja looked up and saw a rope tried to a tree branch. It was tied up like a noose. The rain began to slow down again, fog once again covering the flied giving it the eerie feeling of death.

Pakkun had stopped running; he had lost of the scent of Kakashi. The rain had washed away the scent. "What's wrong?" Yamato asked. "I have lost Kakashi's scent." Pakku complained as Kiba began to sniff the air with his chakra encased nose. He stopped after a few minutes with a frown. "I can't track it." He said as the others where getting worried. "Alright then I guess we'll have to break up and search." Guy concluded as Yamato nodded in agreement.

"No!" Pakkun yelled as everyone's head looked down to the dog. "If we split up everyone would be in danger. This murderer isn't someone we should mess with…" he said. "Then our best bet is to wait till this rain clears up." Guy said with a sigh knowing by then finding Kakashi alive would be unlikely. "We can't risk everyone's lives." Yamato said frowning. "Keep a look out. We can't let down our guard. Not even for a second…" Pakkun said as the others nodded.

* * *

**Hitsugayalover12: **Don't worry I will finish but I still have a few chapters to go till then.

**IzumiTheMoogle: **Jiraiya's story is sure hard trying to come up with chapters for it... All I can come up with is like four chapters. I also have another Naruto story in mind thanks to the Disney Movie Mulan.

**kkzilla1: **I'm sorry to disappoint you but I only made there bodies disappear because I was to lazy to write out the detail on Naruto's body and I'm still trying to figure out on how Shino died... Yes laziness sometimes gets the best of me.

**UcHiHaHyUuGa: **I all have to say is keeping on guessing since I'm not telling till the very last chapter.

**Hitsugayalover12: ** Finally someone found that hint. But it could also be false... you never know. I love playing around with fake hints lol boy I'm evil!

**Writer's Notes: **Oh my... this chapter is the only I found that was creeping me out when typing it. Poor Kakashi... I'm making him go nuts.


	19. One little Ninja boy left all alone

Kakashi looked at the rope that had softly landed on his head. His expression was a very much a tried one, emotionally stressed despite being a ninja that have seen many deaths in his lifetime. The voices began to come back but it sounded like whispers, like they where all watching and wondering what the silver haired ninja was going to do.

Guilt what drove him to grab the rope and carefully place it around his neck. Sadness made him climb the tree. Tiredness made him almost fall off the branch which he had climbed onto. The voices had stopped whispering, all quite for the grand finally.

Kakashi took one final look at the voices who where all silhouettes off people he once knew. They where all watching him very carefully, waiting for him to join them. He took one brave look at the ground below the branch he was on, it was 10 feet drop. Kakashi looked back up to the sky which was still clouded by the rain clouds. He took one last deep breath of fresh air and then he jumped…

Clouds went away, leaving the fog in its place. Sai was painting this scene but stopped when the clouds left, he could no longer paint the scene. It was as if something was gone from this world. Lee saw Sai stop painting and wonder if the painting was done.

Lee saw the paint half way done and looked up at Sai. "Does your beautiful painting have a name?" he asked with a cheerful smile. "…Death." Sai replied rather simply as his fake smile turned into a frown with oddly enough with a sad emotion. Lee frowned to this as well before looking up at the area.

Gai felt it too along with Yamato. "Guys I got Kakashi's scent." Kiba announced wondering if was a good time to say so. "It's too late..." Pakkun said sighing as he felt his master had passed away. "We should get his body and the rest of them." Yamato said as he stood up and as Pakkun led the way to the riverbank.

They made to the spot near the riverbank. They all stopped running when they saw a body hanging from a tree; they all knew well who it was. "Kakashi… you wouldn't have…" Gai couldn't finish his sentence as he was taken by shock that the Copy Cat Ninja took his own life.

Sai being the quickest one to react as he cut the rope and carefully grab Kakashi's body before it fell to the ground. "We have a long day ahead of us." Pakkun said with a sigh as a group searched out of the rest of the bodies.

By sunset they have all found the bodies of the dead ninjas besides Shino and Naruto. "Let's head back to the village. We'll send a better search team to find Shino and Naruto's bodies." Yamato said knowing staying there would only put them in danger. "But who killed them…?" Kiba asked as everyone else was wondering as well.

"Ask Lady Tsunade when we get back. She seems to know who it as in the way she reacted." Pakkun said not knowing who it was. All of them headed back to the leaf village, to a place they known as home and safe unlike the Land of Bear's riverbed which many great ninja had fallen.

* * *

**Saiyura: **Yeah I was kinda of aiming for a sad fic in way it's written I had a hard time trying to express the sadness threw the characters.

**IzumiTheMoogle: **I had a hard problem in trying to get Kakashi be killed by the killer because you know that he's a skilled ninja. So I made him kill himself and somehow made him good little nutty. Both of those stories I'm planning are so disorganize like I need someone to help me get the plots and chapters in order. The Mulan inspires one would take to long to plan out because it take place many years and years before the main Naruto story line so I'm thinking of dropping it. But I'm still planning to make Jiraiya's story since it's much easier.

**kkzilla1: **Sorry it took so long to update, I had a busy week.

**UcHiHaHyUuGa: **Sorry it was a typo when I wrote down Asuma's Team. I had gotten use to to typing his name lol. I learned the word seppuku in Global class when we went over Japan's history and spent a couple of days learning about Samurai.

**shuppup123: **Like I said many times I'm going to kill 9 out of the 10 people meaning it could only be one of the ninjas that I sent on that mission.

**I'll be nice for once and give off hints: **Reread ch 1, ch 9, and ch 18 there's a major hints there. I hope I didn't make it to easy... darn I probaly did. This is the last time I'm giving off hints. Note that there are other chapters with hints.

**Writer's Notes: **Wow this story is very soon coming to an end... I'm going to have say sorry for this chapter I rushed on it and it may have spelling or other errors. Also the sneak peek on my next story but this scene may not happen in it. But I'm nice enough to show it and want to give a sneak peek for it because I'm so grateful people had have taken a likening to it already.

**Notes on my Jiraiya's story (Sneak Peek): **Jiraiya ran as fast as his feet can take him. _'I have to get to village! Damn fox is trying to destory it! Minato hang on don't use that jutsu!' _such things like that where quickly running threw his mind like a broken record. He arrived at the village only to view a bright light that blinded him. Jiraiya had to look away and place his hands in front of his eyes. When the light was gone, it was quite. Jiraiya's eyes that where closed from light quickly opened wide as possibles in shock. "No..." he mumbled as he fell to his knees, trying to push back his tears. His beloved student had died and had fulfilled his duty as hokage, to protect his village from harm.


	20. And then there were none

The group made it back to the village, it was still raining like the heavens where crying for the fallen ninjas. "Kiba, Sai , Lee help me carry our friends to the medical research center." Gai said quietly but loud enough for the others to hear. "I'll report on what had happened." Yamato said placing Kakashi's body down on Akamaru as the dog wined with the extra weight placed on its back.

"Sorry Akamaru but someone got to report to Lady Hokage." Yamato said seeing his other teammates couldn't carry any more bodies. The dog barked up at him before following Kiba. "So the rumors are true…" a lady voice came from behind Yamato. "Yes Kurenai. We've lost them…" Yamato said frowning. "Who did this?" she asked now angry, it was a sudden mood swing.

"Please calm down Kurenai. Being angry isn't good for the baby." Yamato said as Kurenai took a few moments to cool off. "Go to Lady Hokage. I'll catch up with Gai and the others." She said as Yamato nodded. The ANBU walked off towards the Hokage's office.

Kurenai surprising was quick enough to catch up with the others. "Hinata and Shino didn't make it…" Gai informed her former student's death. "I heard from Yamato." Kurenai said calmly as she over looked the bodies but her eyes stop on one body that seemed off to her. "What's wrong Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked seeing her like this.

Yamato made to the office, it was unusually dark. "Ever though of putting the lights on?" he joked. "This isn't the time to be joking around." Tsuande said in a very stern tone. "We've found everyone but Shino and Naruto's bodies are missing." Yamato said. "Send an ANBU team to search the place. This missing is no longer an A-rank mission it's an S-rank one." Tsuande ordered.

Yamato looked surprised at her rashness, an S-rank mission are very important missions it could mean life or death to a village or country. "But Lady Tsuande don't you think you're over thinking this?" he asked as thunder could be heard crashing on to a near by place. "You really don't know who the killer is…" Tsunade said almost sounded surprised but it held the outmost sternness.

Lighting clashed near by, lighting up the room with its strange light. That's when they noticed someone else was in the room. "But you're…" Yamato said shocked to see this person who was leaning agents the wall in a corner barely seen. "Kurenai had informed me that one of the bodies seemed off." Tsunade said not surprised. . "That because I used a clone and genjutsu to appear that I was dead." said a familiar voice as he walked towards them, coming out from the shadows which he had hidden in.

* * *

**kkzilla1: **I'm going back to being evil and say... Guess again!

**UcHiHaHyUuGa: **My name isn't Rice. Unless you live in USA and in the state of New York I highly doubt I know you. Sasuke is a rather good guess but like I said to kkzilla1... Guess again!

**Hitsugaylover12: **I though so too... And he's one of my favorite characters T.T

**IzumiTheMoogle: **If you need help on your stories I'll be glad to help.

**Saiyura: **Since I love all you guys for reviewing I'm actually extending this for I think about two extra chapter. In the binging I had this plan to end in chapter 20.

**Writer's Notes: **Plot twist time to add extra chapters to my story! I actually revived a character guess who it is! So I killed 8 out of the 10 characters that went on the mission.

**Notes on my Jiraiya's story: **I'm still thinking of a title for it lol. I usually have it at the moment I start writing it. I was planning to name like it was one of his Make-Out books but it didn't sound right Make-Our Fatherhood, it sounds better Come, Come Fatherhood! I wonder if anyone can find the irony in it?


	21. When lights go out

"I knew it was odd of you to take your own life…" Yamato said with a happy smirk as Kakashi's expression was unmoved almost like he was angry. "Under the influence of the killer's genjutsu I almost took my own life… Right before I jumped I replaced myself with a clone. " Kakashi explained the way he spoke was very strange for his character.

"The why did Pakkun say you have died?" Yamato asked. "It was the only way to fool the killer thinking that I'm dead. It was a rough trip back here. Sakura had injured my back out of anger. My back feels a lot better now…" Kakashi said as Yamato nodded. "Lady Tsunade…" Kakashi said turning to her. "Yes?" she asked. "Forgive me for failing the mission and letting almost everyone to die… I'll make it up by leading the search for the killer." Kakashi said.

"No... I know why you want to search for the killer, it's for revenge. You will stay here and rest. If the killer attacks here we'll use as a secret weapon since it doesn't know you're dead." Tsunade said as Kakashi nodded. "You seemed changed Kakashi…" Yamato said wondering if it was the right thing to say. Kakashi slowly started to make his way to the door.

"Back there… I really did plan to take my life. Guilt is a treble thing… Revenge seemed the only thing that crossed my mind that saved me from myself." Kakashi said about to leave the room. "So who is the killer is?" Yamato asked. Kakashi sighed and looked back at Yamato before saying "The killer is…"

Right before Kakashi was about to tell the truth that everyone wanted to hear Gai had come into the room slamming the door open. "It's really you Kakashi…" he said shock as manly tears came pouring from his eyes. "My eternal rival!" Gai yelled jumping onto Kakashi, hugging with enough force to crush his bones. "Gai… get off…" Kakashi said not enjoying Gai's manly hugs.

The rest of the team came in, they where in shock with the lost of words. Kiba was the first one to snap out of the shock. "Damn you! You made us all think that you where dead!" dog boy yelled angry. "Sorry Kiba but I had to. It was the only way to make it out alive." Kakashi said as he walked past the boys and left the room.

"Yamato keep an eye on the Kakashi make sure he doesn't do anything rash." Tsuande ordered as the ANBU nodded and left. "Why do I get all the hard work…?" Yamato complained on the way out, Kakashi was always a smooth talker able to talk his way out on almost anything. Asking Yamato to watch Kakashi is like asking someone to read a book with there eyes closed.

"So seriously… WHO KILLED OUR FRIENDS?!" Kiba yelled as Tsunade glared at him. "Sit… quietly and… LISTEN!!" Tsuande yelled back but twice as loud making everyone cringe in fear but did what they where told. Tsunade reached into her coat and took out a file and passed it to Gai.

"This is Kakashi Team's mission… Why are you giving this to me?" Gai asked looking at. "Something happened in there last mission…" Tsunade said plainly as she sat back down in her seat. "Something that I fear would happen…" she said with a sigh as something caught her eye from the outside.

Something came crashing into the room. Everyone jumped to there feet as something covered in red cloth landed on the floor. Tsunade was brave enough to walk over it and uncover it. It was the missing mission scroll. "Sai, Lee, Kiba go to the direction where this came from. Report back after you check but do not engage in any fights." She ordered as the guys left.

Tsuande picked up the mission scroll and unrolled it. She read over the poem at the bottom. "This killer has one sick humor…" she said placing the scroll down on her table. Something fell out of the scroll and landed on the floor just when thunder and lighting went off as all lights went off in the Leaf Village.

"Black out eh…" Tsuande said knowing from the sound of the thunder it mite had hit the energy plant. She sighed as she lit a candle to see within the darken room. Tsunade took hold of the letter and opened it. "I was right this killer does have a sick sense of humor." she commented as she began to read the letter.

* * *

**tabby-tiger-demon: **Like I have said to everyone keep on guessing. But good guess.

**kkzilla1: **Yes you will. Just go on your gut feeling on who it is. If you make you feel any better... you're close to figure it out on who it is.

**Kosmic: **I'm glad you like it.

**Eppy Nine: **In the binging I had planned to have the Naruto characters roles like in the book but things change. The only character that I had was Sakura like Dr. Armstrong. I'm glad you picked up on the rock and kunai. Wish me luck on my Jiraiya story... Major writer block coming up.

**IzumiTheMoogle: **Yes I love cliffy!

**April418: **Thank for the complement. Keep on guessing!

**UcHiHaHyUuGa: **No I don't go to Rice school. Sasuke is still a good choice if I had included him in my story.

**Writer's Notes: **Over 2000 hits! Thank you everyone! This is the last time I'm writing stories when I'm sleepy. I can hardly focus on what I was writing... And darn I wasn't able to kill Kakashi. T.T He's too good of a character to kill...

**Notes on my Jiraiya's story: **After a long time of though the title will be Come, Come Fatherhood. It sounds funny since Jiraiya doesn't to be the father type.


	22. Shades of Red

Tsuande couldn't read any more of the horrid letter. It was very much in detail on how the killer killed every one of his victims. She stood up but stopped moving when she heard someone walking towards her office. It sounded as if the person walking towards her office while using a cane.

The person slowly made its way towards the office while the sound of cane became clear. "Danzou…" Tsunade said bitterly already knowing who he was before he even reached the door. "It's going to be a failed plan to send those boys after the killer." The old man replied entering the office without asking if he could.

"I told them clearly not to attack, only to report back." Tsunade said. Danzou smirked and said "What weak tactics. I would have sent a whole fleet of ANBU after that thing." "I'm trying to avoid harming it, or we'll risk losing him." Tsunade said quickly before walking past Danzou.

"I know it was you who messed with Team Kakashi's last mission. If you try anything to kill that boy I'll…" Tsunade said scornfully but was cut off. "What can you do to me with no evidence? I was simply helping the village." Danzou said as he was speaking the truth she couldn't do anything to him.

"I could care less if I can't do anything to do you but if you dare harm him… you'll regret it." Tsuande said as the handle of the door which she was holding fell off to the force she was clenching it. "Then I suggest you head over there quickly." Danzou said as he reached into his sleeve, showing a black headband.

Tsuande eyes grew wide with shock and quickly started running towards the energy plant. But was she already too late…?

"This chakra… it makes the wind burn." Lee commented as they where nearing the place where they where told to check out. Akamaru began to shiver in fear and let out a weak bark. "Akamaru says there are two people up ahead and one of them smells of the blood and getting stronger by the minutes." Kiba said.

"Does your dog know who it is?" Sai asked but he already knew but he was trying to act normal so he pretended not to know. Kiba listened to Akamaru's reply and he was shocked. "We got to get there quickly!" Kiba yelled gaining speed as the others did the same. "Who is it?" Lee asked. "You'll see soon enough…" Kiba said with a sigh.

The three boys made to the energy plant to see red chakra filling the area. Lee checked the workers but they where all dead. They quickly where alerted when something was nearing them from the shadows, it none other than the Copy Ninja.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Kiba asked surprised it wasn't the killer. "I'm tracking down the killer." Kakashi replied as Pakkun came into view. "Who's the killer?" Lee asked once again getting sick of tired not knowing the answer. Kakashi looked down and sighed before the looking back up before saying "Its Kyuubi…"

* * *

**kkzilla1: **I told you where close

**Hitsugayalover12: **I was planning to kill Kakashi but it seems keeping him alive it making my story longer.

**Kosmic: **Sorry to say but you're wrong with all the people you have suspected but good guess.

**IzumiTheMoogle: **T.T Darn I couldn't place a cillfy in this one.

**UcHiHaHyUuGa: **Well now you know!

**Irish Ninja Chick: **Sorry it wasn't Hinata.

**Writer's Notes: **Kyuubi did it! When I was first coming with this idea for this story I spent a whole hour trying to figure out who should be the killer. Originally I ether had Kakashi or Shikamaru. But I stopped and though for a long while... Why would they kill there comrades? So I came up Kyuubi would be the mastermind and killer. Poor Naruto must feel really guilty and sad by having the demon fox take over. Oh I still have a couple more of chapters to go. Note that I making the last chapterss up as I go. I originally plan to end this in chapter 20 by revealing it in a note that Tsunade got and ending it in a cliffy meaning have no ending just leaving at the climax. But it changed everything when I couldn't kill Kakashi and having Danzou pop in this chapter. I better start planning for an ending or this story would go on forever with no end in site o.0


	23. Shadow from the Root

"But why does this Kyuubi thing smell like Naruto?!" Kiba asked confused along with Lee. "Years ago Kyuubi attacked our village. The 4th Hokage sealed it within Naruto. My team's last mission something went wrong… Kyuubi seemed to take over Naruto's body for a couple of second before acting like his regular self but it was all an act. Kyuubi retrained control over Naruto's body." Kakashi explained as Kiba and Lee where shocked.

"We got company..." Sai said bluntly as something with red eyes approached them from the shadows. It let out a massive roar sending the guys back a couple of feet. "What raw power!" Lee said surprised what had sent them back was just a roar. "Judging from the power, he's only in his tree tailed state." Kakashi conclude as Naruto… no rather Kyuubi controlling Naruto walked out from the shadows with intensions to kill.

"Why did you kill our friends?!" Kiba asked angrily. "I did it…" Kyuubi began with a malice voice with a hint of amusement. Kiba, Lee, Kakashi, and even Sai where on edge hearing this heartless thing speak. "Because I was bored hehe…" Kyuubi replied as his little laugh turned into laugh that made everyone cringed.

"Damn you! Ya ugly fox!" Kiba yelled about to head into battle but Akamaru pulled him back by grabbing onto a piece of this cloth. "Kiba don't rush into battle! This thing… isn't going to be easy to take down." Kakashi said as reached into his back pouch and took out a kunai. "How do we take it down without hurting Naruto?" Lee asked as Kakashi sighed. "I have no idea but we need immobile him first." He replied.

Sai took out something from his sleeves. It wasn't his scroll that he used for painting. "Guys watch out for Root!" Tsunade warned as she came onto the scene to see Sai doing something that was out of his portrayed character. Kakashi was the first to react, knowing what Sai was going to do. "Danzou gave me orders." Sai said as he justified his actions as he placed Lee, Kiba, and Kakashi into a sealed protective barrier with no way out.

"Take this!" Tsunade yelled throwing a fist at Sai. Sai just managed to dodge it by ducking down only to meet her foot. This sent him flying about 10 feet back into a wall, knocking him out. "Oh my it seems this village is much funnier then that mission" Kyuubi said with an amused smirk at the fact fellow leaf ninjas where fighting each other. "If you what best for you… I suggest you give us… NARUTO BACK!" she yelled rushing at the Kyuubi with the intent to kick his ass.

Tsunade's fist met with an unpleasant barrier. "Another barrier… Oh I loath being trapped in something." Kyuubi growled as more Root appeared on scene. Tsunade eyes quickly landed on Danzou who was among his group. "Place this barrier down or I'll put your lights out!" she shouted shaking a tight clenched fist at him. "Sorry my Lady but… things must be done to protect this village..." Danzou said as he gave the orders for some of his men to drop down and cover the barrier from its North, South, East, and West sides.

"Even if it means destroying our own." Danzou with a smirk as his men began to make hand signs. Tsunade's eyes grew in shock as a blinding flash of light came from the ones who made the hand signs. Everyone held there breaths as a horrid roar came screaming from the center of the barrier.

* * *

**Hitsugayalover12: **I picked the character that I though people would though least likely to do it.

**Irish Ninja Chick: **He would have made a very interesting killer but it would have been to predictable.

**naruto.luv.llamas: **Yeah the poem scared me too.

**SweetPinkDragon: **You know that paragraph is one of favorites as well. I look over it and wonder... Did I type that? You know at first I though of making that paragraph about the 7 deadly sins rather then guilt, sadness, and tiredness.

**Kosmic: **Sorry but no detail on how Kyuubi took over, it just did. Thanks to Danzou and his people.

**Writer's Notes: **Yes I have two ideas on this story is going to end. One of them seems odd if you're going by the current manga and the other one... least likely to ever happen. I told myself never to write when I'm tired... damn it's 12:00am. Sorry for using a colorful word. I hope using the a word didn't offended anyone. It shouldn't really... after all this is a T rated story.

**Notes on the Mulan inspired Story: **This story I drought up a while go which I was stuck on. It had two parts to. The first part I didn't like yet the second part I liked. So in order to do this story in the future I'm going to have the first as a series of dreams that happen within the second part. Or I'll just cut out the dreams all together. Ok now what it's about... Well it's going to be about Kyuubi and I'm making it a she. It takes palce back during the time before and after the Leaf Village was made. It's going to be about how she meets Hashirama also known as the 1st Hokage and she meets Madara also known as Tobi. It's going to be about her relationships with these two men and how she changed there lives. It's inspired by Kakashi saying something when he found Naruto after battleing Sasuek at the Valley of the End. He says something about Naruto and Sasuke's life was like that of Hashirama and Madara's. Not to ruin my whole story just think about Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's relationships with each other, that'll give you a hint.

**Notes my Jiraiya's Story also known as Come, Come Fatherhood!: **I sadly only have four chapters in mind... It seems it's going to be a short story.


	24. Last Words

The bright light dimmed down slowlyThe bright light dimmed down slowly. "Naruto…?" Tsunade asked barely above a whisper as she saw his body lying face down on the hard ground. "If he is alive… He's one luckily ninja." Danzou said with a smirk. Naruto began to twitch. The jutsu had sent a huge amount of lighting threw his body making it hard to move. It was indeed a surprise he was even alive.

Danzou quickly noticed something and shouted out an order but it was clouded by another horrid roar. Kyuubi wasn't easily defeated by that lighting jutsu, he quickly got back to his feet despite the mortal body has taken on damage without treatment could kill him. "I'll show… I'll show you all not to mess with… ME!!" Kyuubi yelled sending blast of red chakra at Root.

When the massive blast cleared dust covered the air, it was hard to see threw. A sea of kunai came out from the dust. Kyuubi smirked as none of the kunai penetrated his red chakra. "Fang over Fang!" Kiba yelled as his combo attacked with Akamaru caught Kyuubi by surprise. They only managed a few wounds but since Naruto's body was already slowly down this attack made it worse. There was only so much Naruto's body could take even if Kyuubi was healing him.

Kyuubi sense this slowing down and decided to go up in the amount of tails. He tried to focus his chakra but found the body to weak to sustain it. Within a few minutes Kyuubi was back to three tails. Within these minutes it was he needed to take down some members of Root and knocked out Rock Lee along with Kiba.

"Lighting blade!" Kyuubi heard this coming from behind him. Just in time he dodged to the left as Kakashi's jutsu crashed into the ground which he had once stood. "My my someone is in a hurry." Kyuubi mocked as he backed away from the silver haired ninja. "And it seems you're slowing down." Kakashi pointed out. Kyuubi smirked and low loughs almost like a growl. "It's only a matter of time till the seal becomes undone and I'm freed from this weak body." Kyuubi said with a fang filled smile.

"I won't let you." Kakashi said pointing a kunai at the demon fox. "Even if it means killing your student?" Kyuubi asked putting on a fake hurt expression. "You're not my student…" Kakashi said bitterly throwing the kunai at Kyuubi as it was deflected as well. "I won't fall for such silly tricks!" Kyuubi yelled as he felt something grab his ankle and before he knew it his head was the only thing above the ground.

"Well you just did…" Kakashi said as Kyuubi only smirked to this. "Oh so you think." Kyuubi replied as a clone quickly sneaked behind Kakashi and grabbed his back. "Same old thing." Kakashi said remembering the same thing happened before. "I bet you would have wished it was." Kyuubi said before disappearing, at the start of Kakashi's fight with the fox it was just a clone.

"Damn where could have the fox gone?!" Kakashi asked looking around be the presences of the demon fox was gone. "It's only a matter of time till his human body stops moving. It could mean the end of Naruto or the beginning of a treble nightmare." Danzou said rather dryly with no emotions. "Why…?" Kakashi asked rather simply. "Because I can kill that demon." Danzou said as more Root members appeared. "And you can't do anything about it." Danzou said with a smirk seeing Kakashi was still recovering.

Kyuubi made to the outskirts of the village before his body couldn't move any more. "Damn Root… they just love ruining my fun." He said growling out of spite. Strange enough new storms clouds began to move into the area making the place even darker. Ill feeling filled the place and it wasn't even Kyuubi's doing.

"I guess what comes around goes around." Kyuubi said with a smirk as he felt someone nearing. Someone inching ever closer, blade gleams of deadly intent. "Bonds are so easy to break… You of all people know that the best." The fox smirked as he felt something stab right threw the chest. The odd feeling of being mortally wounded came new to the fox. "Well Naruto… I guess it's the end of both of us." Kyuubi said with a smile before taking his last breath.

Kakashi now feeling his wounds even more stumbled trying to find Kyuubi. On the way there began to wonder if he can kill Kyuubi even if it would mean killing Naruto in the process. Kakashi stopped when he came the conclusion… he couldn't kill Naruto even if the Kyuubi was controlling him. Thunder began to go off once again the feeling of dread over came Kakashi was he sense he was nearing Kyuubi.

Kakash came on the scene to see a boy, dead stabbed by some sort of sharp weapon. "Naruto…" the silver haired ninja whispered shocked to see he was dead. But who killed him? Kakashi couldn't help but feel guilty all over again, he couldn't save anyone. He fell to his knees, tears once again began to form.

"My Kakashi… How could you? You killed your own student!" Danzou said with his bad acting, oh had he set up Kakashi. "You know what means?" the Root leader asked as Kakashi didn't reply. "That means you killed everyone else. Do you know the punishment for that it?" Danzou asked. "Death…" Kakashi replied as he handcuffed for a crime he never committed. All this long the one that was pulling the "puppet's" strings was Danzou.

A week later it was another stormy day. Kakashi sat in the middle of an open field and sat very traditionally as one hand was gripping on a small dagger surrounded by ANBU all wearing there mask to hide there hidden feelings. "Any last words Hatake Kakashi?" Danzou asked as Tsuande looked away. Lady 5th couldn't produce enough evidence to prove Kakashi was innocent since Danzou planned this out from start to finish. Even thou it was Kyuubi's plan it was manipulated by Danzou and his goons.

Kakashi looked up at the sky with tired eyes, it been a whole week of torture for. They where trying to get him to tell that he did it all. It was only some much a person can take and in the end he admitted to a crime he never did. In the strangest of moments began to remember the poem that spelled disaster to his team. "And then there where none..." Kakashi said before taking the dagger pointing it to his stomach and before anyone could blink it was all over…

* * *

**Kosmic: **Let's just say Danzou has his ways.

**Writer's Notes: **Yes it's over! It took me forever to figure out an ending for this story! I know it's sorta of sloppy one since now we know the mastermind behind the killings where Danzou. And I know the main question you guys are going to ask me... Why did Danzou did it? Let's just say he just has very twisted mind. I never planned the ending out clearly so it's a mystery to me too. Lol I guess it's answer that never be answered. For my next two stories I'm planning to post both of them at the same time since I got some of my plans layout. Oh sorry to those Kakashi fans out there... I had to kill him or else it wouldn't be 'And then there where none' Oh and those who can't figure out who killed Naruto... I'll give you a guess. Who spoke about breaking bonds? I need some sleep sigh... Oh sorry if any the characters seemed out of character. And once again I'm sorry if there any errors in my story.

**Notes my Kyuubi's Story: **It's going to be called Mistress Fox since I was uncreative with the title -.-

**Come, Come Fatherhood!: **Hopefully I'll get to the first chapter soon. It's still only like a four chapter long. Any ideas to help me out I will be very thankful.


End file.
